Starting Over
by gatogirlmiow
Summary: This is a story about a girl who was resurrected, only problem is she doesn't remember a thing about her past life... yet. A horokeu love story.
1. Chapter 1

I feel like I'm floating. I don't know where I am or who I am for that matter. Everything is a haze to me right now. I can't remember my name, or anyone else's name for that matter. I don't even know what I look like. I can see my hands, arms, legs, torso, but I don't know what my face looks like. My hair is long enough that I can see that it is light brown and straight. It's a horrible feeling to not even know who I am, to have no identity, and to not even know my own face.

Suddenly I feel a large increase of pressure on my chest, as I can feel my head spin and everything slowly becomes dark. When I finally reawake I open my eyes but see nothing, now I can't even see my own hands. I can feel a soft fabric underneath me and when I reach up I can feel more fabric in front of me. I am so confused I don't know what to do, I'm in a new foreign place now. And I think that if I don't do something soon then I may be stuck in here forever. I try to move around but my body feels drained of energy, like I have weights attached to all of my limbs. As I lay there thinking of a way out of this prison words start forming in my head. They are very familiar but I don't know why. I start to concentrate on the words since I have nothing better to do, and the more clear the words become the more my head starts to hurt. When I finally decipher the words I can feel a rush of power before me as a large explosion emits in front of me releasing me from my small prison.

A bright ray of light shines down onto me, it's so bright that it's blinding. Once my eyes adjust and the ringing in my ears stops I can take in my surroundings better. I can see a tree branch full of healthy green leaves, many white clouds drifting lazily across the sky, and the sun shining it's warmth onto my body. I bring my hands in front of my face once again, but they seem a lot smaller than I remember them to be. As I stare at them rather puzzled I hear something rustling above me. I look away from my hands to stare at the opening the explosion caused. I hear the sounds getting louder until they suddenly stop for a short moment. Then I can see a face peek over the edge of the hole. It's a very surprised face, and rather tiny for that matter. Medium length black hair surrounds the frame of this familiar visage. It continues to stare at me for a short while and I can hear it muttering to itself before it disappears from my sight. Shortly after the face leaves I can see a rope fall down into the hole and soon after a pair of feet slip over the edge and down the rope. The feet are attached to a young male body and the face that left my sight sits atop his shoulders. He is wearing pants that have many decorations attached to them and a cloak covering his upper body. It isn't long before he is standing in my hole staring down at me. He then removes his cloak and sets it on the ground, and picks me up and sets me onto the cloak. Before I know what's happening I'm wrapped in his cloak, and then lifted again and placed outside of the hole. I watch as he climbs out of the hole and unties the rope from the nearby tree he tied it around. He winds up the rope and puts it over his shoulder before walking over to me and picking me up again. As I am lifted into the air I can see a headstone next to the hole. The writing is old and worn away to the point that I cannot read it. He then holds me against his chest and starts to walk away from the hole, which I now know is an old grave.

I look up at him while he continues walking and see he has dark brown eyes. He doesn't notice me staring up at him for a while, but when he finally does he smiles warmly down at me "don't worry your okay now" he says in a very reassuring voice. I close my eyes and rest my head on his warm chest. It has a very calming scent, like jasmine. It isn't long until I fall asleep.

I woke up with a chill running down my spine. When I opened my eyes the light was very dim and I couldn't see much. When I turned my head in the direction I was being taken I could see a small light not too far away. It wasn't long until I could see the light was a small fire and as we got closer I could see that he had taken me into a cave. Nearby the fire was an old man sitting and smoking a peace pipe. "Goldva" the kid holding me says "I found this is a grave" he continues 'this?' I thought getting really annoyed. "Bring her here" the old man says as he puts out his peace-pipe. The kid walks over and hands me to him 'ew let go' I think as I try to scream, but the noise that emits from my throat is more of a wail. The geezer looks at my left shoulder blade for a moment and then hands me back to the kid "Yup, I thought this would happen" he starts as he picks his peace-pipe back up "What would happen, Goldva?" the kid asks "Well, Silva that girl you have in your arms was known as Alicia Wolschleger Asakura 500 years ago" he continues as he lights his pipe. "I would say that Hao Assakura is back again and he brought her back as well" he then sits in deep thought for a few moments while inhaling from the pipe. He then finds a scrap piece of paper and scribbles some things on it "Here" the old man called Goldva says handing it to Silva "Give this to your parents" he says "What do i.." Silva starts motioning towards me "Take her with you" Goldva says and then Silva nods and starts back out of the cave as my head starts to ache and I start to doze off again.

"Aw isnt she just adorable?" Thats the first thing I hear as I open my eyes to see some woman holding me up in the air 'okay lady wayyyy too high up here' I think as she smiles up at me. I look around for help and all I see is that Silva kid and some guy. I watch as Silva hands the man the note from that Goldva person. Then the lady finally brings me back down to her level while the guy reads the note "What is it, hunny?" the lady asks as I grab a hold of some of her straight black hair "Goldva wants us to take her in and raise her until he figures out what to do" he replied while patting Silva on the head "Dad, I'm not a dog" Silva whines "How wonderful you know how much I wanted another child" the lady says as the guy gives Silva a noogie. Then the lady starts to raise me up again but luckily I have that bit of her hair keeping her from doing so and she just giggles and sets me down on a blanket on the floor "So whats her name" she asks her husband "Alicia" he replies.

For the next couple hours I just sat there while they had set up another room for me and told all the other people of the village of my existence 'so bored there has to be something to do here' I thought looking around and then Silva walked up with another kid his age holding a twerp that looked around my size "Alicia this is Chrom and his little brother Nichrom" Silva said while Chrom set down his brother on the blanket I was sitting on at the time. I looked this Nichrom kid over and watched as he tried to take one of the toys they gave me. he was pretty easy to push over, but boy did he have a set of lungs. "So Silva your dad give you a spirit guardian yet" Chrom asked as Silva sighed "No, he thinks I have to wait till I'm more responsible" he said sarcastically. They continued talking about stupid boy stuff so I just tuned them out and continued to look around the room. I thought I heard a dog or wolf of some kind howl outside just then 'I wonder where thats coming from' I thought trying to look out the window from my spot on the ground but no such luck because Silva and Chrom ran in front of the window chasing each other 'they must be playing tag or something' I thought as the lady walked back in the room "Silva dont run in the room with two babies on the floor" she scolded 'hey I'm not a baby I have a much larger IQ than those two' I thought glaring at her but of course she didnt notice that I was glaring at her so I just gave up and tried to move from my spot to somewhere closer to the window. Yet my muscles still wouldn't let me do so. So I had to sit there 'hey maybe I can roll away' I thought and it kind of worked except for the fact that it just got the lady's attention once again "Hunny hunny come look Alicia is rolling" she yelled 'jeez I bet if I sneezed she'd spaze' I thought as she picked me up 'hey I bet I can look outside now' I thought and I turned my head and I was right. I could see outside, and right at the window was a three headed dog staring inside 'cerebrus!' I thought pointing at him and giggling 'wait why do I know that' I thought confused. She happened to notice me pointing "What is it Alicia" she asked as she looked in the general direction I was pointing and saw the demon ghost sitting in the window and luckily these windows didnt have glass so he was able to jump in. but of course she screamed as he ran up to us and started to smell me "Hunny" she whimpered as he noticed him too and then he started to summon an eagle from this ring 'oh no he's gonna hurt him' I thought as I watched worridly as he tried to attack him. Then an invisible wall formed around Cerebrus that bounced the attack off. Cerebrus looked up confused and then looked up at me "Thank you" he said to me as he sat there and wagged his tail. 'what? I didn't do that… did i?' I thought looking down at Cerebrus who then reached up and licked me. 'ewww dog slobber' I thought pouting.


	2. Chapter 2

"What in the world is that thing" Silva's mom says looking terrified at the three headed dog. "Don't worry mom i don't think it's a regular dog... i think it's a spirit" silva says to his mom as I somehow slid out of her arms and onto the floor.

I sit down and pet each one of his snouts and get another lick in return. the dog then turned into three spirit flames one was happy one was sad and the other was angry.

"This is alicia's guardian" I hear Goldva say standing in the doorway. "His name is cerebrus and each head has its own name to fit his personality: happy, sad, and pissed off. they have been around the tribe for awhile now seeming to be waiting for something. He's only half ghost" he said

"so whats the other half" silva asked *demon" he said. "Goldva what are you doing here" silva's dad asks "I came here to tell you some important things. Shall we go into the other room" he asks walking towards the other end of the house.

I sit there and watch silva and his parents follow goldva. Chrom and nichrom stay in the room with me and cerebrus. I then notice that nichrom is quite interested in cerebrus. He tries to grab his spirit flame form and eventually suceeds. But he's a demon ghost what's the worst that could happen. Besides im more interested in what was going on in the other side of the house.

Silva's P.O.V.

I followed mom, dad, and goldva after noticing that alicia appeared to be okay alone with chrom and her guardian spirit. When I got into the room dad closed the door behind me.

"should silva be here goldva" mom asked. "yes he should hear what I have to say" he replied and mom nodded. "as you already know that child is the reincarnation of alicia asakura. A strong shaman whom was apart of our tribe five houndred years ago. And I am entrusting her care and safety to you" he continued.

"safety" I questioned. "yes there are many people who may try and take her. She may not look it but she has a large amount of mana" he replied. "oh" I said.

"who would try to take her though. she's so young and innocent" mom asked "well for one the minions of Hao asakura, and there are many others but the one person we have to be weary of is Hao" he stated. "she will eventually encounter hao, but we have to do everything we can to delay that" he continued.

"I'll do everything I can to protect her" I exclaimed. "I'll train as hard as I can so I can get really strong" I continued and dad ruffled my hair. "we'll all work hard to protect her" he said looking down at me.

"I sure hope so" goldva said "luckily though you wont have to take care of her for more than a few years" he continued.

"then what will happen to her" dad asked. "im not sure yet. Im still looking into that, but I will let you know of my decision once I have found the best choice" he said starting towards the door. "it is most likely that she doesn't remember everything in her past." He said looking at the door.

I would always remember what goldva said then "we have to allow her to remember everything herself we cannot tell her anything except her name and she is part of the tribe that is all we can tell her about herself and her past ... other wise she .... she might go insane from the sudden information" he had said and then left.

so now I have a little sister even though shes really like my great great great great great great great grandmother. I had lost count of all the greats dad had told me but yeah something like that.

alicia's P.O.V.

after a while goldva left the room with silva and his parents. He walked into the room and looked at me for a short while. "you will have a hard life ahead of you" he says before turning and leaving out the front door.

It isn't long before silva and his parents are back in the room with me. silva and chrom continue to hang out, although something seems different about silva. The air around him seems more mature than before he went into that room. I just shrug it off and continue to observe all that is happening around me.

It wasn't long until I had my own room. Of course it wasn't fully done for about a month. But I had my own bed, and clothes, and they even got me some things to entertain myself with. Of coarse most of them I found useless so whenever chrom and nichrom were over I offered them to nichrom to play with.

Of coarse silva's mom thought it was just so adorable that I was sharing with nichrom. I really should stop doing things in her presence… it always seems to end badly for me. whether its sneezing or sharing it doesn't matter she just eats it all up.

~a month later~

I'm finally starting to get used to this small body and the unused muscles that came with it. I had been practicing using my legs in a bouncer that I seemed to be placed in a lot. Im not complaining it's really helpful and Im glad that silva kept putting me in it when his parents weren't in the room. Because they said I shouldn't be in there all day, but I guess that silva noticed me always looking at it.

he's kinda like my own personal slave right now. when he's not out training, he's usually watching me and he always notices what I want. And since I cant get to it yet he gets it for me.

Of coarse there is a downside to him and everyone else always being there though. I can never try crawling by my self. But luckily today it's just silva home and his parents, well I guess their kind of my parents too now, were both out of the house today.

Once they left I just sat in the living room with silva. 'and now I play the waiting game' I thought glancing at silva sitting near me. 'it's only a matter of time' I thought as I started "playing" with the toys in front of me. I avoided looking at the bouncer 'not today bouncer' I thought looking at silva. He noticed me looking at him so he moved closer to me. "what's up alicia" he said smiling.

I had to improv this… so I handed him the toy in my hands at the time. This made him really happy for some reason. "oh you want me to play with you" he said with a huge grin plastered on his face. 'play … sure' I thought giggling at him.

So I played with silva for a while. It was about an hour or two before I noticed that he couldn't sit still. 'not much longer' I thought to myself. I sat there and looked at silva with a questioning look. In a few minutes I saw silva stand and look down the hall.

"alicia stay here and don't do anything" he said running down the hall and into the bathroom. 'perfect' I thought as I got off my butt and tried to move around. After a couple tries I was getting the hang of crawling, by the time I was coordinated enough to move correctly silva was in the doorway watching me move across the floor.

"hey I thought I said not to do anything" I heard silva say as I turned to look at him. I giggled at him and crawled over to him. When I sat next to him and looked up at him he couldn't help but smile and pick me up. "good job" he said laughing.

Go figure that when Silva's mom got home she freaked when Silva told her about my crawling around. I knew it was going to come eventually so I didn't care too much. But once I can walk she wont be able to freak as much since I'll probably be hiding somewhere…

~six months later~

I'm already coordinated enough to walk, jump, and run around. But everyday they try to get me to talk. But I see no point because as soon as I say one word they'll try to get me to say another. So I keep my mouth shut as much as possible. Besides its kind of funny watching them get frustrated.

But yeah on another note, my room got finished about two months ago so I have my own room. Even though it looks rather childish… and pink. But yeah I can't complain too much, right?

~five months later~

'I think she's going to explode' I think looking up at Silva's mom trying to get me to say something. "Come on Alicia say mommy, say daddy, say ANYTHING" she says pulling her hair. I then take a deep breathe, open my mouth, and sneeze about eight times. "Auggghhhh" she replies walking off into the kitchen as Silva snickers on the couch nearby.

I can't help but look over at him confused. "Man I don't think I've ever seen her like this before" he says laughing as I walk over to the couch. He sighs before picking me up and setting me on the couch next to him. "Are you ever gonna talk" he asks me as I just pout in response.

"Okay okay I know we can't make you" he says ruffling my hair "but you're gonna have to talk some day" he says patting my head. "Honey you need to talk to Goldva. I think Alicia is defective" I can hear her yell over in the kitchen. 'What? I am not defective' I think with an annoyed look plastered on my face.

It's not long before Silva's parents walk into the living room and stand in front of me and Silva. "She isn't defective honey" Silva's dad says.

"But she wont say anything at all" she says looking rather annoyed at me. It wasn't long before she stormed off into their room on the other side of the house. 'Man she's weird' I think watching her walk off.

"Weird isn't she" Silva says laughing again. I just look up at him and nod.

I sat on the couch next to Silva for a while listening to him telling me about Kalim breaking something he was really proud of, some sort of bracelet I guess. Jeez who ever heard of a guy making girly stuff… is he secretly gay or something?

It isn't long before Silva's parents walk back into the room to see Silva telling me his story. "Silva she probably doesn't have a clue as to what you're saying" his dad says.

"Yeah she does i know it" he exclaims "how so" his mom asks "cause we have this connection thing going on" he defends "okay prove it" his dad says

"fine" he says and then looks at me 'but what should i do' I hear silva think. 'hmmm what will he do' I think to myself "i know" he exclaims and looks at me smiling "okay alicia say my name to prove that we have a connection i know u can do it" he says encouragingly

"silva we can't even get her to say mommy or daddy so what makes u think u can get her to say silva" his mom says

"I told you, because we have a connection" silva defends "come on alicia do it for me" he says looking rather hopeful. 'hmmm to say it or not to say it that is the question... aww the hell with it if i don't use my voice sooner or later i'll lose it' I think to myself

"ssss" I tried as they all watched intently *ssssiii* I tried again 'jeez I didn't think it would be this hard' I thought before trying again "sssiiiiilllllllvvvvvvvvaaaaaa" I somehow managed to blurt out

"siilllvaaa" I said just to make sure they heard me "silva onii chan" I said as silva picked me up "see we do have a connection see" silva said "baka" I said looking down at him smiling "alright im an idiot" he said smiling.

"finally got her to talk did you" I can hear golva's voice from the doorway. As everyone turned to look at goldva.

"what are you doing here goldva" silva's dad asked. "im just checking in on things" he said walking into the room.

"so you've grown attached to silva then have you" goldva asks looking at me. I just stick my tounge out in response to his question.

I then spent the next three years with silva and his parents, they tell me that I'm almost five now. It was quite interesting and surprisingly enjoyable. Once nichrom's brain was more developed we had a lot of fun running around the village. I learned a lot from silva and everyone, although a lot of it seemed rather familiar. **B**ut even with all the fun I've been having, I cant help but notice that most of the members of the village are becoming rather somber. Though I don't know why.

"Nichrom wait up" I yelled chasing after him throught the village. "nope you gotta catch me first" he said looking back at me and then turned around a corner. I ran after and when I got to the corner he was gone.

'where did he go' I thought to myself and then saw a shadow appear next to mine. I looked behind me and saw a silowet of someone in the sunlight. "nichrom" I asked.

"nope try again love" the male voice said. "who are you" I asked backing away. "you'll remember who I am soon enough" he said then disapeared.

'was that a spirit'I thought staring at the stop he just stood at. 'no spirits don't have shadows' I thought as I turned and started to go find Nichrom. 'I wonder what he meant by "remember"' I thought as I heard a more familiar voice "Alicia where are you".

I turned in the direction of the voice "over here" I yelled in response. Shortly after Nichrom ran up out of breathe. "where did you go" he asked me

"hm? Oh I um I had to stop and catch my breathe and then I noticed my hair was messed up so I fixed it" I said fibbing and he nodded. "come on lets go look for shells by the lake" I said smiling "yeah then I can show you the craft Chrome showed me" he said as he grabbed my hand and started running towards the lake.

When I got to the lake there were a bunch of pretty shells that looked as if they were just washed up on shore. Nichrom and I walked along and picked up any shells that weren't broken too badly. Once we had combed the beach for shells, we sat on the sand and Nichrom pulled out some string and a sewing needle. I watched as he used his mana in the needle to put a small hole in the shell without breaking it. Then he used the needle to string the shell onto the piece of string.

"see" he said holding it up. "cool" I replied as he handed me an extra sewing needle so I could try. I thought it would be easier. Aparently I was wrong. It took me a while, but I finially got the hang of it and eventually made a really cool necklace. When I was done I tied a knot of each end so the shells wouldn't fall off just like I put knots in between the shells so they wouldn't hit each other.

"here" I heard nichrom say and felt him drop the necklace over my head and onto my shoulders. I looked down at the necklace, it was very pretty with purple and blue shells. "this way you can always remember me" he said with rosy cheeks.

"thanks" I said and then reached up and dropped the necklace I made over his head. "here you can have the one I made" I said smiling.

Nichrom nodded and then looked up at the position of the sun. "it's getting late we should head back to our houses" he said standing up and brushing off.

"yeah" I said knowing it was probably almost dinner time. "here let me help you up" he said offering his hand to me. I smiled and took his hand. After I was off the sand I brushed off as well since I knew I was probably covered in the stuff.

"okay let's go" I said smiling at him after I had brushed most of it away. As we were heading back I couldn't help but notice this really sad look on Nichrom's face. I wanted to ask if something was wrong but decieded against it, he probably didn't want to tell me. 'mom always says that guys don't want to admit their feeling' I thought as I continued to follow Nichrom.

When we had finally gotten back to my front door Nichrom hugged me really tight, like he hadn't seen me in years. I could tell something was bothering him so I hugged him back. 'please don't forget me' I could hear him think.

"I'll see you later okay" I said unsure "y-yeah" he studdered with his eyes glistening in the setting sunlight. "bye" I said giving him another quick reasuring hug and then went inside.

When I had gotten inside everything seemed chaotic. Onii-chan, mom, and dad were running around as if looking for something they lost. They didn't even notice me so I snuck off into my room.

But things only got weirder. When I got into my room everything seemed to be gone. I looked in my closet and all my clothes were gone, my bead had different sheets and pillows on it. i checked in the sheets for my favorite blanket and stuffed animal, but they weren't where I left them this morning.

'don't panick, maybe company is coming over' I thought to myself taking deep breaths trying to relax. I then checked for other things around my room; life savings, videogames, books, and other things. But they were gone as well. 'why would they not tell me and move everything out without asking me' I thought rather puzzled.

I then decieded to check silva's room thinking that maybe they were switching our rooms or something. But no suck luck. When I had gotten there everything was intact just like when I woke him up that morning with only a few remote things moved.

I then went out of silva's room and walked into the living room. I saw some people outside taking a bunch of boxes and things away from the house.

I then noticed mom sitting on the couch holding my lost blanket and stuffed animal. She was fixing any holes that cerebrus had caused. "mom what's going on" I asked her really confused.

"well hunny you're going to go and train in japan" she said between sniffles, but she was smiling nonetheless.

"why? can't I stay here?" I asked and she just shook her head in response. "here I fixed you blanket and kitty" she said holding them out to me. I walked up to her and took them as she pulled me into a hug. I stayed there hugging her back until I heard dad call from outside.

"go on hunny, I'll see you on your birthday and all the hollidays you love so much" she said releasing me from her hug and I nodded starting to head for the door. "oh I almost forgot. Here." She said picking up a silver locket with a rose on the front from the nearby table.

"I put our pictures in it so you'll always be able to keep us near your heart" she said placing it around my neck. "thank you" I said and then gave her a kiss on the cheek and started for the door again.

"bye" I said in an almost inaudible tone bit I knew she heard me. When I had gotten outside I saw onii-chan and dad standing a few feet from the house. Dad gave me a hug with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"silva will take you to japan. Your things are being taken there as we speak and I think your other mom will put most of it away for you" he said forcing a smile.

"other mom?" I asked confused. "yes you see tecnically you are an Assakura. That's why you are going to Izumo to train and live with the Assakuras until the tournament. Then you will be over in Tokyo." He explained.

"but I thought tribe members weren't allowed in the tournament" I replied. "yes but no one has ever told you any tribal secrets about the tournament. So as long as you go stay with the Assakuras you may enter… isnt that what you want" he asked and I nodded in response.

He gave me one more hug then walked with me over to silva. "you be a good girl while your with the Assakuras, make sure you listen to everything they say and stay healthy." He said with tears threatening to spill down his face.

"I will" I said nodding. "good now we'll see you later okay" he said taking my hand and giving it to Silva. "Cerebrus" I called and he soon came bounding from the backyard and into my memorial tablet. "bye" I said waving as Silva's two spirits: silver rod and silver wing assisted in our flight to japan.

It took a while to get there I had fallen asleep while keeping a tight grip on my blanket and stuffed animal kat. When I awoke we were at a really large place. It looked like it had a million rooms and it was surrounded by a lot of trees. Silva and I stood near the entrance and saw some people on the porch who seemed to be waiting.

"here" silva said reaching into his cloak pulling out my bookbag and handed it to me. I opened it up and placed my blanket and kat in the bag and then zipped it shut. I then looked behind me to see three people walking towards us. I looked up at silva to see he had his hood up covering his face. I didn't want to say goodbye this way.

I quickly hugged his legs tightly burrying my face in the legs of his pants letting the fabric soak up my tears. "Onii-chan I don't wanna go" I sobbed "you have to" he said kneeling down and hugging me. "here" he said holding out a small box.

"I've been making these ever since I found you all those years ago. So try not to lose em okay" he said before kissing me on the forehead and standing up nodding at the three people behind me. Then he went into spirit control and flew off back home leaving me standing there with the present he gave me and my bookbag.

Alone again in the world.

* * *

sorry its taking me so long to update. Hopefully I'll be able to get more up soon. I hope you guys don't get mad at me for taking forever to get time and inspiration to write. It's hard to find time to write fanfics between school and work and my own book im writing. I hope you all keep reading. And pleaze comment. I love feedback :3


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up at the people whom were now walking towards me. One was tall with long dark hair, another was short and old, and the last was also short but looked to be around my age with shoulder length hair. The next thing I knew I was running into the nearby woods in a panicked rush. I started to slow down when I had gotten further into the woods.

As I was walking under a tree suddenly a strange man swung down from one of the lower branches. "hello" he said with his face inches from mine. Freaked out I grabbed one of my spirit weapons, aurora, from my belt and integrated Cerebrus into it before sending him flying off his branch. I had then proceeded to quickly scramble up a nearby tree.

I then put up a barrier around me to insure my protection. I curled up into a ball on the branch wishing this was all a dream, that I could open my eyes and be home in Dolbey Village. But every time I opened my eyes I was still stuck in this strange place. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps I looked up to see the tall person from the front gate walking up.

When I saw her up close she was actually really pretty. She had pretty straight black hair, and was wearing a simple kimono and sandals. I watched as she walked up the weirdo on the ground. He on the other hand was extremely weird looking. His long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, he wore a strange kimono, and a bird mask. "there you are" I heard the woman say looking up at me.

"uhhhh" I heard the man moan as he tried to get up only to hit his head on the barrier I put up moments ago. "what's wrong Mikihisa can't you handle her powers" she said to the guy who was trapped under my barrier apparently named Mikihisa. "haha very funny Keiko" he said still not moving as Keiko looked up at me again. "don't you want to let him go" she asked me and I shook my head in reply.

She then leaned down and pulled Mikihisa out from under the barrier by his arm. He then stood up rubbing his head and walked back to the house. "don't mind him" she said smiling. "dinners ready inside the house. You can come inside and eat when you want to" she said before turning and walking back towards the house. 'hmph I'll just stay in this tree forever' I think leaning back against the trunk of the tree. Then as if on queue my stomach made a guuu sound and I realized it had been a while since I last ate.

'darn it' I thought before getting ride of the barrier and climbing down. After I had gotten to the ground I started walking in the direction Keiko had gone. When I got back to the house I peered around a corner and saw Keiko enter a door into the house. I quietly walked up to the porch and noticed a lot of shoes on a rug so I guessed that I was suppose to take off my shoes. So I slipped off my shoes and set them next to the rest of the shoes and then slowly walked up to the door. I could tell it was a sliding door, I reached for the door hesitantly before slowly opening it a crack and peering inside. Inside was a long table surrounded by cushions. I saw three people sitting down at the table talking, well two were talking the third looked like he was in a daze. I then noticed that I recognized most of the food on the table. 'weird' I thought as I opened the door enough to walk in and then closed it quietly behind me.

"here" I heard Keiko's voice say next to me. I looked up to see her holding out a plate and took it as she led me to the table. "why don't you sit next to me, hows that sound" she asked and I nodded in response and sat down. I was still confused about the food on the table. "bet your wondering about the selection huh" she asked and I nodded again "well your mom gave me a bunch of recipes she said you liked and I figured it would be a nice welcome for you" she explained as I smiled and nodded.

"she doesn't say much" I heard Mikihisa's voice from behind his mask. I looked across the table and saw him sitting across from me. I just glared at him and stuck out my tongue in response. Then I proceeded to fill up my plate and enjoy my dinner. Since I wasn't sure what time it was I couldn't tell how long it had been since I last ate. Normally I could tell by the position of the sun, but I remember Silva telling me about time changes so I wasn't sure.

When everyone was finished Keiko started picking up plates off the table. "are you done" she asked me and I nodded. "good then why don't you help me clean up" she said as she started to head for what I assumed was the kitchen. I stood up and picked up some plates and followed her. The kitchen like the rest of the house was huge. I almost couldn't believe my eyes at how big this place was.

After about five minutes of cleaning off the table and then another ten minutes or so of putting away food and cleaning the dishes, Keiko led me out of the dining room. She led me down the halls to a room with all of my stuff placed around the big room. Most of it was still packed. I walked over to the closet and rummaged through the shelves until I found some pajamas. I pulled out a pair and set it on the bed in the middle of the room.

"you should be able to find everything all right but if you have any trouble let me know okay" she said before leaving and closing the door behind her. I set my stuff down next the bed and got changed. 'man this bed is weird' I thought looking at the mat bed before sitting down and digging out my blanket and kitzykat out of my book bag and set them down. I then noticed the gift that Silva gave me sitting on the floor.

I slowly reached over and picked up the small box. I carefully opened the box to reveal it's contents. I peered inside to see three silver rings they were just like the ones that dad gave Silva except these ones were of dogs instead of a snake, hawk, bull, wolf, and turtle. "Onii chan" I whispered tears spilling down my face.

I wiped my face and tried the rings on but they were way too big for me to wear without them falling off. I then noticed something else shiny in the box, I took another glance into the box to see a silver necklace. I pulled it out and knew that Silva must have put it in there so I could put the rings on it until they fit.

So I threaded the rings onto the necklace before placing it around my neck. "Cerebrus" I said looking down at my memorial tablet. In a moment he appeared before me. "what do you think" I said holding up the rings to them. "now you can stay in these instead of the memorial tablet" I said smiling. They seemed really excited before each jumped into a different ring.

"this is awesome" they all replied from inside the rings. I giggled at them before getting up and turning of the light. I stumbled through the darkness a bit before finding my bed again and figuring out how to get in the covers. "goodnight mom… goodnight dad… goodnight oniichan" I whispered before closing my eyes and laying my head down on the pillow.

I had later awoke to the sounds of birds. "stupid birds" I muttered before pulling the sheets over my head. Right when I had almost fallen asleep again I heard knocking on my door. I angrily got up and shuffled over to the door and opened it. There stood the old man from yesterday, he is about my height with dark balding hair that for some reason reminded me of a clown. he is wearing a kimono with a sort of jacket kimono on over top with socks and some sort of sandal.

"good morning. I hope you're ready to start you training" he said smiling. I stood there for a few seconds before closing the door and walking back towards my warm mat. It wasn't long before I heard him screaming and yelling, something about kids and no respect or something. I didn't really pay attention.

A little while later I heard a softer knock on my door again and once again crawled out of bed to open it. This time Keiko stood there with a slight hint of annoyance on her face. "go get dressed Alicia you need to train this morning" she said before turning. "and if you don't train, then you wont get breakfast." She said over her shoulder before leaving.

'darn it all' I thought before closing the door and walking over to my clothes. After rummaging around for a while I was able to come across some of my training clothes from mom and dad. I quickly put them on and decided to take my extra jewelry off so I wouldn't break them. I left on the necklace with my spirit rings since I didn't know if I would need Cerebrus' help today or not. Then grabbed my spirit weapon and left my room.

After wandering around for a while I found the old man meditating on one of the porches. I walked up next to him and waited for him to notice me, after about ten minutes of standing there I decided to give him a wake up call. So I took aurora and hit him upside the head with it.

I didn't really think about what he would do in response to my action but I didn't care since he had woken me up. He turned his head slowly in my direction, looking really pissed off. I just stood there staring at him

"little brat" he yelled swinging his cane at me. I stood there waiting for it to hit, but I was pulled out of the way. I looked up to see Keiko standing there.

"Yohmei she's only a child" she scolded setting me down. "she started it" he said standing up and glaring at me.

"yes but you're the one who ignored her. She waited patiently for you after you woke her up" she retaliated ruffling my hair. "now then don't you have some training to do" she asked smiling.

"yes but I was waiting for that lazy son of yours to get out of bed" he said walking down the porch towards the dining room. "so lets eat some breakfast while we wait" he said as I followed behind him.

"I'll go try to wake Yoh up" Keiko said walking off as I went with the old man to eat breakfast. I didn't eat a lot since the food was still strange to me. But by the time Yohmei was finished a sleepy Yoh stumbled into the room.

"you'd better get something for on the go Yoh" Yohmei said standing up and stretching. I watched Yoh scramble into the kitchen. When he emerged he had food stuffed into his mouth and both hands were filled with food as well.

We then walked off into the woods to what I guessed was one of their training areas. On the way Yoh continued to eat and every moment he seemed more and more strange. It seemed like forever before Yohmei finally stopped and sat on a rock.

"this is todays training area" he said pulling out a pipe and lighting it "todays training is summoning" he said as Yoh groaned in response.

"come on grandpa not again" he said kicking a pebble. "yes again. You have to start with the basics before you can advance" he said puffing out smoke.

"so first we are summoning earth spirits. Yoh has been doing this for four years… well trying is probably a better word for it" he said as I snickered.

"grandpa she doesn't even know what earth spirits are" he said crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out. "true. So I shall summarize what Yoh has already learned" he said tapping his pipe on the rock.

"earth spirits are also known as leaf spirits, shikigami - familiar spirits. They are used by onmyoji and other shamans and can be summoned from leaves or bits of paper and even pebbles. They can carry out tasks like household cleaning and even assassinations." He then took a short break to take a puff from his pipe. "most shamans can summon a shikigami. Though I believe Yoh is the exception." He said putting out his pipe and setting it down.

I watched him hop off his rock and get into a stance like he was about to smack something. I watched as a leaf on the ground took on a form. It was small and transparent and rather cute… and … familiar… I watched as Yoh was attacked by the small leaf spirit.

Yohmei continued to demonstrate summoning a few more times as Yoh and I watched. "alright now it's your turn Yoh" he said sitting back down. I then watched as Yoh attempted to summon them several different times… failing every time. And every time Yohmei looked even more annoyed.

While Yoh continued to annoy Yohmei I had a nefarious plan. I snuck up a tree and shook down a lot of leaves while Yoh got hit by more shikigami. Then I descended back down to the ground and raked the leaves into a small pile.

"alright Alicia now it's you turn" Yohmei said as I nodded. I stood up straight and clapped my hands together as I took a deep breathe. 'Cerebrus why does this seem so familiar' I mentally asked my spirit 'because you've done this before a long time ago' he responded 'oh okay'.

I placed all of my concentration into the pile of leaves before me. After a minute of concentration I had this weird… vision run through my mind. I saw an older girl doing the same thing I was. I watched her movements and to my surprise I was doing them with her. When I had opened my eyes I saw a much larger version of Yohmei's shikigami before me.

Although I wasn't the only one surprised by the huge leaf spirit made up of most of the leaves. I watched as it bounced over to Yohmei and sort of blew up above him raining leaves down upon him.

Yoh and I stood there laughing at the look plastered on his face. "wow grandpa she got it first try" Yoh said picking up a handful of leaves and tossing them into the wind. "hmm yes that is pretty impressive." He said wiping leaves off his clothes.

I had then noticed that my head was hurting. I sat down and held my head trying to stifle the pain. Although nothing was working. I could feel the presence of Yoh and Yohmei next to me, but my head was pounding too loudly for me to hear them. The next thing I knew… everything went black…

I felt like I was in a dream, but it was more like that strange vision from earlier. I was quite literally walking in someone else's shoes. But I had no control, it was like watching a movie. So I decided to have a watch for a while.

The room I was seeing was very old, there were no electric lights anywhere, only candles. In fact there were no outlets or anything. I watched this person's morning routine for a while. Eventually they walked up to a mirror to brush their hair. And that's when I saw it was the girl from before. 'who is she' I thought watching her fix her hair.

Shortly after I heard a voice from far away calling "Alice breakfast is ready" it said "ja mutti" the girl yelled before walking over to a nearby wardrobe and pulling out a dress. Though I noticed that it was a very empty wardrobe and the clothes were a very old style.

This Alice then headed out of the small room and down several hallways and staircases. Besides the strange style of the house what was even stranger was that it seemed very familiar. I actually knew where she was going. Before long she was in the kitchen.

"guten morgen Alicia" an older man said ruffling our just brushed hair. 'wait isn't her name alice' I questioned very confused "guten morgen papa" my host said laughing. "are you feeling well this morning" he asked looking serious. "ja much better than yesterday" she said heading over to the nearby table.

It was all very strange. This was all a dream but I could still smell the food and all the other aromas, I felt like I knew this place, and I suddenly knew German. "where the hell am I" I thought just wanting to go home.

Unfortunately I couldn't wake up like with my other dreams, I was stuck here for a while. So I continued to watch this strange movie. The girl who apparently had two names continued on with many chores for the day. She cleaned a million different things, I was tired just watching her. Later she took food up to different rooms in this large house. She would always say "darf ich hinein" after knocking on the door. Which for some reason I knew meant 'may I come in'. the people inside the rooms looked nothing like her, so I was guessing this was an inn.

Then she continued to clean some more before eating again. Then she had to take out the trash. Then later she had to waitress to the people who came in the evening for food, beer, and sleep. After awhile she took a break and took the scraps from the kitchen out back to… wait what the hell is Cerebrus doing here?

The girl walked up to a very skinny looking Cerebrus and fed him. I was confused since he never does this. He is always transparent to humans and usually sharing a body. But he was very solid and they each had their own bony body. I watched as he was fed and then he left. This was obviously not a one time only thing.

After he wandered off we headed back inside again, and she continued on with her work. She kept walking between the dining room and the kitchen serving people. "Alice take this to table five" her mother commanded handing her a tray "ja" she said walking off.

She weaved her way between tables that were sitting the town's drunks, and eventually made it to what I guessed was table five. There was a woman sitting at the table with long dark hair, and her attire looked like… patch clothing… 'this just keeps getting weirder' I thought watching as she walked up and set down the food in front of the person.

"sorry for the wait. Is there anything else you need" she said and then looked up at the patch lookalike. "no thank you I'm fine" he said looking up at her and his face was -

"ONIICHAN" I yelled sitting up. I looked around to realize I was back again sitting on my mat. There was a startled looking Keiko, Yoh, and Yohmei staring at me like I was crazy. But I knew that man was Silva, he had his face… although he did look a little older…

"thank goodness you're alright" Keiko said hugging me "we thought you would never wake up" she continued. "yeah you've been asleep for two days Alicia" Yoh informed me.

'two days?' I thought confused… 'that can't be right… I was just dreaming' I looked up to see Keiko nodding "yes two days we thought you were in a coma forever" she said looking very releaved.

"Yohmei could you go get something for Alicia to eat, she's probably starving" Keiko said looking up at Yohmei. I watched him sigh and stand up "sure I'll be back shortly" he said leaving my room.

"hey Alicia why did you yell 'oniichan' when you woke up" Yoh asked confused. I sat there thinking for a minute. I wasn't sure how to explain what happen, what I saw. But I tried my best.

"I … I had a strange dream… I think it was in Germany… and it was from a long time ago… and Silva was there… but he wasn't Silva … he seemed… different" I said looking confused at my blanket.

Suddenly Cerebrus appeared next to me "you saw Hao sama didn't you mistress?" he asked wagging his tail "Hao… sama" I asked confused "yes your teacher from long ago. What you had was a memory from before. You must have seen Hao, he looks very much like Silva." He explained.

"so that was … a memory?" I asked "yes most likely, you may have others later. I think that seeing something you remember from back then must have triggered it" he said thoughtful.

"so this will happen again" Keiko asked looking concerned "yes most likely. Things she may do, or see could trigger them. In fact I believe that the triggers could be endless. It's hard to say what will bring up a memory. This one was caused by training today" he continued

"so we should stop her training" she asked and he shook his heads in response "no that wont solve anything, training will not be the only thing to trigger them I can almost guarantee it. we just have to keep an eye on her I guess" he said before disappearing back into the rings again.

'I'm remembering things?' I thought looking down at the rings. 'is this what they were keeping from me' i looked up at the nearby locket.

… "why me" I whispered with tears spilling down my face.


End file.
